Chandelier
by Ala Runa
Summary: "—Draco, ¿y tu araña?" "—Toma asiento, Pansy. No vas a creerme cuando te lo explique; y, si lo haces, no querrás hacerlo."
1. Prólogo: La lámpara de araña

**Disclaimer: **JK es la autora de esta jodida maravilla de mundo, y a quién diablos fuera que lo vendiese su dueño. Yo tengo unos chicles de fresa, un ibuprofeno y dos muñecas de porcelana, pero ni ambiente ni personajes me pertenecen. La historia sí es mía y el plagiador sufrirá mil años de tormento en forma de ampollas en las nalgas.

* * *

_—_Draco, ¿_y tu araña_?

Suspiré, maldiciendo internamente a Pansy y su adicción a la decoración de interiores. A pesar de ser una posibilidad remota, había _rogado_ —es una obvia manera de hablar, un Malfoy muere antes de rogar— porque ella nunca se hubiera percatado del cambio. _Al fin y al cabo, ambas lámparas son idénticas, más allá de los pequeños estragos del tiempo. Diablos, ¡ni siquiera los elfos han podido notar la diferencia!». _Iluso. _Nada_ escapa a la inquisidora mirada de la joven Parkinson… mirada que en estos momentos me atravesaba, enmarcada con un elegante alzamiento de ceja.

_—_Toma asiento, Pansy. No vas a creerme cuando te lo explique; y, si lo haces, _no querrás hacerlo_.


	2. Whisky escocés

**Al fin**. Un par de meses después de que surgiera la idea a partir de un par de viñetas perdidas en el infierno de mis documentos, publico el primer capítulo de lo que será un three-shot en cuatro partes. 3793 palabras _notas aparte_, hechos a base de los intentos de capuccino de la máquina de mi instituto y mucha, _mucha _desesperación.

Amor eterno a **Tango no Deshi** por contagiarle mi amor al Drarry, por recuperar la idea de esta historia y hacerme escribir, por salvarme de mi abismal desconocimiento en materia de whisky y hacerme notar mi obsesión por _el trasero de Harry. _Otro pedazo para mi compañero de mesa, **Fabry**, con su paciencia eterna. A él le debemos el _mordisco a la aristocracia_.

Es mi primera historia. _No seáis clementes._

**Disclaimer: **Ya sabéis: _niños, plagiar es malo_. La historia es mía, si bien Jotaká es la autora de Harry, Draco y todo su mundo, y _a quién diablos fuera que lo vendiese_ su dueño. Las referencias externas corresponden a sendos dueños.

* * *

Si esa imbécil de Rita Skeeter hubiera sabido de la irónica relación entre el clima y su humor, apostaba su Thunderbolt a que al día siguiente los titulares de media prensa mágica inglesa rezarían sobre su _fantástica habilidad para manejar el tiempo a su antojo, nueva proeza del Niño-que-Vivió-para-ser-el-Chico-Que-Venció. _Toda una pena que los reporteros no hubieran hecho gala de la imaginación que derrochaban habitualmente en los largos e insulsos artículos que dedicaban hasta a sus menores bobadas _—¿cómo se pueden gastar tanto papel en divagar sobre si el héroe nacional prefería la montura metálica o de pasta?— _a la hora de proclamarle con ese _estúpido y absurdamente largo_ título.

Entre maldiciones masculladas, bufidos y pensamientos sobre el exceso de cromosomas en el mundo mágico de la información, un muy empapado Harry Potter aguardaba frente a la imponente cancela de la Mansión Malfoy. Probablemente, uno de los últimos lugares en los que desearía estar en esos momentos, si le preguntaran. _Como si a alguien le importase_. Porque no es suficiente salvar el jodido mundo mágico librándole de un pirado megalómano y genocida _dos veces_ o ser el condenado Jefe del Departamento de Aurores para librarte del trabajo sucio; y si Shacklebolt dice que el presupuesto de tu departamento depende en gran medida del capital Malfoy _más vale que tu heroico culo esté el jueves a las cuatro plantado delante de su puerta o tendrás un bonito tatuaje en él con la forma de mi bota._ Y si el siempre correcto Ministro llegaba a tales niveles de rudeza, mejor cerrar la boca y acatar las órdenes_._

Aunque hasta el mismísimo Kingsley Shacklebolt hubiera tenido problemas para conseguir por medios mágicos ese clima: llovía de forma tan torrencial que ni el _impervius_ le salvaba de aparentarse recién salido de un lago.

Con la incómoda familiaridad de quien ya conoce un método por razones bien alejadas del placer propio, rozó las barras de hierro que se erguían ante él. Estas se retorcieron, formando el mismo rostro espantoso de veces anteriores.

—Oh, señor Potter —comentó, con una voz retumbante y metálica—. Otra vez usted por aquí. ¿Motivo de la visita?

_Gais Positius(1), III Jornadas por la concienciación sobre responsabilidad sexual en grupo y la no discriminación por el tamaño del miembro viril. ¿Hace un condón? _

—Negocios, en representación del Departamento de Aurores.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, las puertas se abrieron a su paso. Harry las cruzó con el fantasma de un escalofrío en la espalda —esa voz era verdaderamente _espeluznante_— y emprendió el camino recto de grava, ignorando los voceos molestos que emitían los pavos reales albinos cada vez que una gota se colaba bajo el techo de sus refugios y mojaba sus plumas albinas. Al fin, llegó a las amplias escaleras de piedra, a cuyos pies esperaba una delfina doméstica.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter —saludó, inclinándose hacia el ya conocido visitante—. El amo Draco ya le está esperando en su despacho.

Precedido por la pequeña sirvienta, Harry cruzó la puerta, agradeciendo que tras sus primeras visitas el encantamiento que la hacía abrirse automáticamente a determinadas personas hubiera sido ampliado con su nombre: esperar a las confirmaciones mágicas de identidad bajo una lluvia torrencial escasamente frenada por la marquesina podía haber sido la gota que colmara el vaso —aunque con la cantidad de agua que ya había soportado sin desbordarse este debía ser más bien un barril—. Nada más entrar al amplio vestíbulo, un suave calor seco invadió su cuerpo; algún tipo de hechizo calefactor modificado ante el espantoso clima del exterior. «_Malfoy, siempre tan amable y detallista»_, pensó con ironía.

—¿Podría secar el abrigo del señor? —preguntó servicialmente la elfina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, Elvie —suspiró el auror, desprendiéndose de la masa de agua en la que se había transformado su gabán. Tras una pequeña reverencia, la elfina desapareció abrigo en mano para reaparecer unos segundos después.— ¿Desea el señor que le acompañe al despacho del amo Draco?

—No hace falta —negó. Después de las incontables reuniones que Harry había mantenido con el aristócrata, el moreno podría haber recorrido el camino entre el vestíbulo y el despacho de Malfoy de espaldas en un mar de Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea. Elvie repitió la reverencia y se retiró.

Mientras cruzaba el pasillo a grandes zancadas dirección al estudio, maldijo por sexagésima vez la tozudez del sangrepura. Había sorprendido con su decisión _motu proprio _de ayudar con una más que generosa donación al Ministerio, aún no del todo recuperado de la guerra que veinte años atrás había limpiado sus arcas entre reconstrucciones y ayudas. Aún con el expolio que había sufrido la comunidad mortífaga, ciertos requerimientos _no fundamentales pero no lo suficientemente contingentes_ de los departamentos dependían única y exclusivamente del altruismo de los pudientes.

Y Malfoy era rico. _Asquerosamente_ rico. Y _asquerosamente_ exigente.

La misma famosa determinación que había logrado recuperar la antigua fortuna familiar era ahora un punzón en el trasero de Harry. Malfoy podía ser increíblemente puntilloso con los detalles más nimios; Ron aún lloraba de la risa cada vez que recordaba cómo el auror volvió echando chispas de una de las reuniones, en la cual su benefactor había gastado _tres horas de mi maldita vida, Ron, quién cojones gasta tres horas de su maldita vida_ insistiendo y calculando hasta el último detalle en decidir de qué color, estampado y tejido estarían compuestos los calzoncillos reglamentarios que pagaría_ el dinero Malfoy, no lo olvides, Potter_.

Claro que no lo olvidaba. Pero ahí estaba. Tras cuatro desesperantes meses de discusiones, pormenores y condiciones en ocasiones rozando el absurdo, el acuerdo estaba prácticamente resuelto. Un par de horas y Malfoy firmaría el condenado contrato. Y Harry sería libre para volver al trabajo de verdad.

De alguna manera, Harry no se alegraba tanto de esto como probablemente debería.

* * *

Un par de golpes de cortesía en la puerta entreabierta y el auror estaba dentro.

—Parece que al fin vas aprendiendo el don de la puntualidad. ¿La comadreja junior se ha decidido ya a conjurarte un _Temporis_ en los pantalones? —Harry alzó una ceja.

—Ah, el dulce canto de la náyade, la amabilidad hecha carne, el representante de la dulzura y la afabilidad divina en la Tierra. —Aunque careciera de su sutileza, tanto tiempo en compañía de su _benefacto_r parecía haberle contagiado ciertas sarcásticas maneras— ¿Tanto echabas de menos mis pantalones que no has soportado ni dos frases sin mencionarlos?

El hombre que se apoyaba en el costado del sillón correspondió con una sonrisa vaga, sin veneno, y se acercó a su visita.

—Más quisieras, Potter, que alguien como yo alabara tus pantalones. Aún te quedan dos o tres milagros del buen gusto para ello.

El intercambio de palabras, más una reminiscencia juguetona de las costumbres enemigas de la adolescencia que una verdadera hostilidad, provocó que una sensación relajante recorriera el cuerpo del moreno. De alguna manera, después del estrés acumulado a lo largo de esas dos semanas —nunca pensó que un divorcio, incluso siendo una oficialización perfectamente amistosa por ambas partes de una separación puesta en práctica años atrás, sería tan engorroso de ocultar a los ojos sedientos de la prensa—, el volver al cálido despacho con olor a madera y pelear dialécticamente con el aristócrata a modo de saludo tenía el sabor de la costumbre, de lo conocido, algo que en esos momentos resultaba un pequeño pero necesario espacio de paz.

Aunque no por eso dejaría de blasfemar por tener que estar ahí, _precisamente hoy_. Draco Malfoy seguía siendo un estirado sibarita.

Tras un apretón de manos, Harry se dejó caer en el sillón de la izquierda tal y como acostumbraba. Malfoy, sin molestarse siquiera en amonestar al auror por sus poco elegantes modos —demasiadas horas juntos, demasiadas manías que es mejor ignorar a favor de la paz—, se sentó en el sillón contrario. Observó por unos instantes la chimenea frente a ellos.

—¿Un mal día? —Harry suspiró por toda respuesta.

—Terminemos con esto ya, Malfoy. —El sangrepura asintió, y su acompañante invocó a su vez los papeles pertinentes desde su maletín.

—_Como desees_. (2)

Harry se estremeció, recordándose una vez más que un sangre pura de la vieja escuela como Draco Malfoy nunca tendría ese tipo de relación con el mundo muggle, por mucho que se retractara de sus antiguas posturas racistas; sacudió la cabeza, golpeándose mentalmente por el pequeño vacío en la boca del estómago que le provocaba la muletilla del aristócrata, y ambos emprendieron la revisión de las últimas especificaciones del trato.

* * *

—Potter, si continúas con esa mueca me veré obligado a lanzarte un encantamiento estimulante. Empiezas a parecerte a las cabezas reducidas de Borgin&Burkes.

—Definitivamente, mi cerebro acabará de forma parecida como sigas poniendo pegas estúpidas. —gruñó, masajeándose las sienes. Después de tres horas y media, lo que debía ser una gestión rápida no parecía acercarse al acuerdo final—la que debía ser la última sesión de su negocio parecía estar alargándose demasiado incluso para el puntillismo Malfoy—. Por cada consenso que alcanzaba, el rubio parecía argumentar diez complicaciones más.

—Tu cerebro _nació_ reducido —puntualizó distraídamente, mientras repasaba las últimas páginas del contrato—. De acuerdo. Todo está en orden. El dinero es vuestro.

Harry, que tras mirar el reloj se encontraba en ese momento tratando de recordar si existía algún tapiz familiar con el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy para maldecir personalmente a cada uno de sus ancestros sin excepción, tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Eh? —Las vértebras de su cuello crujieron con fuerza por el súbito giro para mirar al rubio. _Esto dolerá esta noche_, pensó superficialmente.— ¿En serio? —Malfoy asintió, dejando los papeles encima de la mesa entre ambos.

—No puedo decir ni una pequeña queja. He revisado prácticamente letra por letra y estoy conforme con todas las condiciones. Eres libre, Potter.

_Libre._

_Libre._

Bien, eso había sido casi inesperado. Harry empezaba a creer que Malfoy encontraría suficientes problemas como para hacer necesaria una reunión extra, tal y como había pasado en sus últimas dos sesiones. Sonaba irreal. Sonaba liberador. Sonaba…

…no tan agradable como probablemente debería.

Harry desechó el pensamiento rápidamente y fijó la vista en su acompañante. Este se había acercado a un mueble en su aturdimiento momentáneo y sacado un par de copas y una botella de algo que parecía, _oh,_ whisky. Conociendo la exquisitez del aristócrata probablemente fuera uno añejo, de alta calidad.

—Glenfiddich, escocés. —respondió a la línea de pensamiento del auror.— Es bueno, pero es _fuerte_. ¿Aguantas una ronda, Potter? —retó, ofreciéndole un vaso.— Como celebración.

Harry dudó. Quizás si salía en ese momento aún podría disfrutar de una hora con su pequeña... Draco leyó la indecisión en su rostro.

—¿Asustado, Potter?

La provocación movió algo dentro de Harry. _Al infierno_, pensó.

—Más quisieras.

* * *

Draco no había mentido: apenas llevaban un par de copas y Harry, usualmente resistente al alcohol, ya notaba el mareo característico de una embriaguez suave. No hubiera esperado que Draco Malfoy acostumbrara una bebida tan fuerte. Le había asociado algún vino caro, seco, refinado; quizás otro hubiera caído en la facilidad de la típica elegancia del _champagne_, pero este era demasiado espumoso, demasiado vivo. Draco —_había dejado el Malfoy atrás en algún trago—_, al que habría creído preveer durante tantos años de escuela, daba muestras una vez más del ligerísimo viraje que se produce en la madurez de un hombre y convertía a aquellos con los que habías crecido en desconocidos familiares.

Pero, se percató Harry, conocía a Draco. El Draco que revisaba con metódico puntillismo cada palabra del contrato, no por colmar la paciencia del auror sino por su propio afán perfeccionista; el Draco que, cuando leía, hundía la nariz en los papeles —una leve hipermetropía que el rubio se negaba a aceptar—; el Draco que le lanzó un hechizo congelador en los pies cuando un agotador día en el juzgado tras una noche en vela fue demasiado como para resistir las cada vez más atractivas ondas narcolépticas que emanaba el _cómodo y calentito_ sillón de Malfoy, y luego le ofreció una taza de café, y nunca lo reconocería pero Harry había creído ver un _¿estás bien? _ofuscado tras un comentario mordaz; el Draco cuyos ojos se iluminaban sin vergüenza alguna cada vez que hablaba de _Scorpius_, de exactamente la misma manera que a él cuando a hablaba de _James_, de _Al_, de _Lily_.

Ese Malfoy que bebía whisky, _fuerte, solo_: y algo tan aparentemente discordante era, simplemente, _correcto_.

—Tu turno.

La botella agonizaba, iluminando sus rostros enrojecidos por el alcohol con los reflejos dorados que la chimenea arrojaba del cristal traslúcido. La corbata del auror había quedado olvidada hacía un par de copas, e incluso el siempre correcto sangrepura había rendido los primeros botones de su camisa al sofoco alcohólico.

Harry agitó el vaso con suavidad, dejando atrás sus alcoholizadas reflexiones.

—Veinte. —Draco abrió los ojos, asombrado.

—Bromeas. —Harry negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto irritado.

—Discúlpame por haber estado demasiado ocupado tratando de salvarnos el culo de un mestizo con aires hitlerianos como para ejercer de adolescente. —replicó agriamente, deseando morderse la lengua según estas palabras salían de su boca. Recordar la guerra, especialmente con alguien que había estado _del otro lado_, nunca, nunca jamás traía nada bueno. El tiempo cierra heridas, pero raramente las cura.

Pero Draco parecía estar demasiado pasmado o demasiado borracho como para pararse en esta referencia o preguntar qué diablos era un _hitleriano_.

—Entonces, ¿fue con la comadrejilla? —El auror asintió distraídamente, el líquido ambarino girando al fondo del vaso— Y San Potter nunca engañaría a su adoradísima esposa... —El aristócrata se reclinó sobre el respaldo, agitando la cabeza. — Eso es… ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte años con la _primera y única_? Francamente, Potter, siempre te vi algo parado con las mujeres pero nunca pensé que llegara a ese punto.

Harry carraspeó.

—De hecho…

Algún tipo de locura transitoria le estaba gritando que se confesara. Que volcase un poco de la locura de las últimas semanas, del secreto de los últimos ocho años, en alguien más allá de la comprensión casi condescendiente de Hermione, de la eterna aunque bienintencionada duda de Ron, del apoyo distante de Ginny, sin el escándalo que le esperaba cuando todo saliera a la luz. Quería contárselo. Quería contárselo todo. A él, sí, a Draco _vivo con un palo metido en el culo y aun así soy increíblemente heterosexual _Malfoy.

El mundo estaba chiflado. O quizás borracho.

—…solo fueron once.

Durante un par de segundos, solo se oyó el chisporroteo de las llamas lamiendo la leña. Harry se atrevió a mirar a Draco y apenas pudo ahogar una carcajada. Las cejas del rubio amenazaban seriamente con fundirse _con su __nuca_. El auror remató el último trago y dejó descuidadamente el vaso en la mesilla.

—Pero yo ya he hablado demasiado. —desvió. — ¿Cuándo te estrenaste, oh, gran Malfoy? —Este recompuso la expresión de sorpresa, volviendo a su máscara de serena altivez habitual, aunque sus ojos aún brillaban con obvia curiosidad.

—En quinto, por supuesto.

—¿Parkinson?

—¿Ese espantapájaros? No, gracias. Es una arpía adorable, pero es demasiado… —arrugó la nariz— _femenina_.

—¿Quién, pues? —Draco paladeó antes de que el whisky recorriese su garganta; le hubiera hecho sentir terriblemente vulgar por su propia manera de beber si no hubiera pasado los últimos cuatro meses lidiando con sus formas.

—Blaise Zabini.

Si la expresión anterior del aristócrata había sido digna de enmarcarse y colgarse en los más reputados salones de fotografía de Europa, Harry Potter simplemente _se ahogó_.

—Pero… ¿No era… no es… _un tío_? —El rubio enarcó una ceja, claramente divertido.

—Sí, Potter, un tío. Ya sabes. Pecho plano, brazos fuertes, una deliciosa _polla_ y todos esos accesorios tan _de tío_. —Definitivamente el mundo estaba al borde del apocalipsis. Draco Malfoy acababa de reconocer que era _gay_ y, lo que más le asustaba: había utilizado la palabra _polla_. Con el epíteto _deliciosa_.

Harry se estaba mareando. Y no era únicamente por la borrachera.

—Eso fue… um… —buscó la palabra adecuada— inesperado.

—Hoy es una noche de sorpresas, ¿eh? —murmuró el rubio en tono irónico, rellenando su vaso.— ¿Otra copa? —Harry levantó su vaso, aún con líquido, y Draco dejó la botella de vuelta en la mesilla— Supongo que debe sonarte raro. Es decir, Blaise...

—En realidad, no tanto. —interrumpió Harry. _Allá vamos_— Es decir, ese capullo es _realmente bueno_. Te convencerá de echar un polvo en el despacho de Rita Skeeter y hará que te preguntes por qué no habías hecho algo así.

—¿Así que tú...? —asentimiento— ¿Es por eso que...? —segundo asentimiento— Espera, _¿en el despacho de Rita Skeeter? _—Tercer asentimiento y una risa ahogada. Las muecas de estupefacción del Malfoy eran _realmente_ divertidas.

—Una visita en nombre del departamento, un encuentro casual y lo siguiente que recuerdo es el bote de plumas de su escritorio haciéndome cosquillas en el ombligo. Fue un milagro que al día siguiente no hubiera titulares en primera plana de El Profeta anunciando sobre mi monstruoso miembro viril o alguna exageración absurda e irritante por el estilo. —Draco levantó el vaso.

—_Touchè_ —concedió, soltando una pequeña carcajada—. Francamente, Potter, nunca pensé que serías tan exhibicionista.

—Ya sabes, soy un auror, me gusta vivir al filo del peligro, toda esa mierda. —se encogió de hombros, asomando aún una sonrisa a través del cristal del vaso mientras _no _observaba ese hueco en preciso que se formaba en el cuello de Draco por la tensión de la posición y, desde luego, _no_ se preguntaba sobre si sería tan mordisqueable como parecía... _Diablos_. Demasiado alcohol. O quizás demasiado poco. Harry desvió sus pensamientos hacia veredas más seguras.

—Claro, porque el mundo no estaría a salvo si San Potter nos protegiese con su valerosa... espada. —Draco rió su propio chiste.— Oh, cielos, quizás haya bebido demasiado.

Sí, definitivamente _habían_ bebido demasiado. Pero la reacción del aristócrata aún no terminaba de encajarle al auror.

—Tú... —empezó Harry, confuso— Es decir, pareces más sorprendido por mis, ejem, prácticas que en mi compañía con estas.

—_Por favor_, Potter —dijo el rubio con un ademán de burla—. Hay que reconocer que no pierdes demasiado aceite, pero tu falta de habilidad con el sexo femenino siempre ha sido casi legendaria. Solo una chica como la pequeña Weasley hubiera podido contigo._  
_

—¿Qué pasa con Ginny? —repuso el auror, a la defensiva.

—Veamos. Seis hermanos mayores, años trabajando en un maldito equipo de Quidditch _exclusivamente femenino _y ahora rodeada de fanáticos del deporte en El Profeta... y esos hechizos mocomurciélagos definitivamente _no eran normales_ —enumeró—. Desde luego, Potter, no es un epítome de feminidad.

Harry no podía sino darle la razón. Probablemente, si Ginny y él habían estado tantos años juntos y aún ahora mantenían una buena relación de amistad era por el carácter de ella, más acostumbrada a las maneras masculinas de los Weasley que a la feminidad prototípica. Le deseaba sinceramente toda la suerte del mundo con las parejas que viniesen, aunque ella estuviera ahora mismo demasiado enamorada de su trabajo como para, según sus propias palabras, _perder el tiempo enganchándome de forma fija con imbéciles que solo sirven para rascarme donde no me alcanzo_.

—Sin embargo, nunca lo hubiera dicho de ti.

—No todos tenemos por qué ser unos patanes ni estar a punto de echar a volar para que prefiramos alguien de nuestra propia liga. —apuntó.— También existimos, ya sabes, los que simplemente somos más de carne. —Harry convino con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Astoria...?

—Una de las mujeres más deliciosas que he conocido, pero no, ni siquiera llegó a atraerme de forma sexual. Fue más bien un acuerdo comercial: después de la guerra, la unión entre ambas familias era un sinnúmero de ventajas. Conocía mejor que nadie mi _peculiaridad_ y, una vez llegó Scorpius, nunca trató ni se interesó por volver a meterme en su cama. Por fortuna, tampoco era su tipo. —Draco bebió, perdiendo levemente la mirada.— Ambos teníamos nuestros amantes y, cuando quiso formalizar su relación con Stephen, fui yo el que ofreció formalizarlo todo. Scorpius no fue criado con sus padres como pareja, así que no le afectó de todos modos.

El auror asintió con la cabeza. Recordaba vagamente las referencias en El Profeta al divorcio de Draco y Astoria Malfoy, ahora Greengrass de nuevo. Había estado con la cabeza demasiado ocupada por su propia separación, por lo que no le había prestado demasiada atención al tema.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos durante unos minutos. Disfrutaban del licor ambarino, ya la cuarta copa, sumido cada uno en sus propios recuerdos. Al fin, Draco rompió la calma.

—¿Qué te ocurría hoy, Potter? —preguntó, sin apartar la vista del fuego. Harry inhaló: el aroma de los libros, del alcohol, de la leña quemada _y un olor más, olor a Malfoy _inundaron sus fosas nasales.

—Ginny y yo hemos decidido divorciarnos. No es más que una cuestión legal, ya sabes, hace años que no vivimos juntos, pero está siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza. —El auror se reacomodó en su asiento y se llevó una mano a la sien.— Los paparazzi parecen estar en todos lados y queremos, _necesitamos_ llevar todo esto de la forma más privada posible. James y Albus están en Hogwarts: sabemos cómo puede ser la gente y no queremos que su vida se convierta en un acoso constante de los más cotillas. Es solo el primer año de Al. —Bajó la mano y alcanzó el vaso, dando un trago rápido antes de continuar.— Y Lily... Últimamente siento que nunca tengo tiempo para ella, y lo detesto. Llevo _semanas_ planeando hacer algo especial para ella esta tarde, pero... —Draco entendió sin necesidad de que terminara la frase.

—No voy a disculparme, Potter. Este contrato se estaba alargando demasiado. —declaró.— Pero te comprendo. Aún así, empezaba a temer que alguno de tus fanáticos exaltados con complejo de Hagrid te hubiera fusionado con un _grindylow _deseando potenciar tu _belleza_ al máximo esplendor.

—¿Crees que soy _bello_, Draco?

—Además —añadió, ignorando la burla del otro—,_ tienes_ que admitir que pasar una tarde en mi placentera compañía no es el gran tormento.

A pesar de que no lo admitiría ni bajo mil años de _Cruciatus_, el sangrepura había dado en el clavo. _Realmente_ no le molestaba el tener que emplear una tarde que pensaba regalar a su pequeña Lily, ni el espantoso clima que le había calado hasta los huesos —probablemente su gripe aún convaleciente le pasaría factura al día siguiente—, ni el haber sacrificado su tiempo y su salud para ahogarse en un lago de burocracia, ni siquiera tener que pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de Draco —o para ser precisos, de ese magnífico trasero que parecía estar gritando «muerde mi aristocracia»…

—Potter, ¿sabes que cuando te emborrachas _piensas en voz alta_?

Santas pantuflas de Merlín. _Mierda._

* * *

**_(1)_ **Gais Positius es una asociación real catalana de y por los gays seropositivos.

_**(2)** _Todos aquellos que hayáis visto _La Princesa Prometida_ entenderéis la referencia y por qué Harry se siente nervioso ante ella. Los que no,_ ¿cómo habéis sobrevivido hasta hoy?_


End file.
